DE 44 45 944 C1 relates to a hard-top vehicle in which the roof components of the hard top can be lowered into a folding-top compartment, which can be locked by means of a rear flap. The rear flap has an auxiliary frame which is arranged pivotably at the rear of the vehicle and, on its side facing away from the rear, can be connected firmly to the body by means of corresponding locking devices. The rear flap is held in its closed position by a hydraulic cylinder.
DE 195 16 877 C1 relates to a hard-top vehicle of very similar construction in which the locking device, which is situated at the front of the rear flap, can be opened by means of a Bowden cable.
In the case of both the known vehicles, however, the locking device, required for proper locking of the rear flap, at the front of the rear flap is disadvantageous since it necessitates very high accuracy of manufacture and therefore leads to increased costs in addition to the outlay arising from the locking device itself and to additional outlay on control.
DE 197 56 062 C1 relates to a convertible in which the rear cover is connected to the body by a multi-link hinge. A two-piece auxiliary frame is also connected pivotally to this multi-link hinge. At the rear of the rear cover there is a further locking device, which allows the rear cover to be opened to load the luggage compartment.
However, the various joints with the locking devices necessary for them require a relatively high outlay on design and, in particular, control, which leads to additional costs.